Field
The present application relates generally to wireless communication systems and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for controlling aspects of a wireless communication system network via the traffic detection function.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In some implementations, it may be desirable to alter the function of the communication system. One way to control the network is through the traffic detection function (TDF). The TDF may be a functional entity that permits or denies network traffic. The traffic may be permitted or denied based on coarse grained attributes such as bandwidth for the detected application traffic or the application generating the network traffic. In either case, detecting the application is performed on a best effort basis based on source or destination IP, source or destination port, or protocol. As networked based services from the same destination IP begin to offer various content types with varying bandwidth requirements (e.g., Skype video, text, and chat), improved methods and systems for network control are desirable.